lanadelreyfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Paradise (canção)
"Paradise" (em português, "Paraíso") é uma canção inédita de Lana Del Rey, rejeitada de Born To Die: The Paradise Edition, por seu estilo pop. Ela fala sobre estar com quem ama, se sentindo no "paraíso". Letra Original Ooh, ooh-ooh, why? Ooh, ooh-ooh, that's dope, Ooh, ooh-ooh, why? Ooh, ooh-ooh. Love you like I never loved anyone, Keep me burning hot like a red return. Want you like I never wanted anyone, You give it to me fast like free and fun. Everytime with you, Feels like I'm in summer, I don't know why. Maybe 'cause you're so cool, And keep it down on the real, Like sugar, sugar, fly. Oh, you're sweet, a sugar cane, Make me feel alive again. I'm goin' down, down, Take you down to paradise. (Rock you like a real bad baby). La, love, make you like Vanilla eyes, (pack you up), (And make you crazy). Shot, hot, give me what you got, You can ride my hot supersonic rod. Goin' down, down, take you, Down to paradise. Want you like I've never wanted anyone, Got a face like God and a bod' like John. Kiss you like I never kissed anyone, Guess you'll keep it really rough like oh my God. Everytime with you, I can tell it's forever, I don't know how. And even if it's not, You know I could stop, You make my heart go pow. Coming down like pouring rain, Make me feel alive again. I'm goin' down, down, Take you down to paradise. (Rock you like a real bad baby). I'm goin' down, down, Take you down to paradise. (Rock you like a real bad baby). La, love, make you like Vanilla eyes, (pack you up), (And make you crazy). (Shot, shot, shot, shot), Shot, hot, give me what you got, You can ride my hot supersonic rod. Goin' down, down, take you, Down to paradise. How do you like that, baby? (Down, down, take you), (Down to paradise). (Down, down, take you), (Down to paradise). (Down, down, take you), (Down to paradise). Ooh, ooh-ooh, dope! Ooh, ooh-ooh, that's sick! Ooh, ooh-ooh, dope! Ooh, ooh-ooh, that's sick! (Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh). Shot, hot, give me what you got, You can ride my hot supersonic rod. I'm goin' down, down, Take you down to paradise. (Rock you like a real bad baby). La, love, make you like Vanilla eyes, (pack you up), (And make you crazy). Shot, hot, give me what you got, You can ride my hot supersonic plot. Goin' down, down, take you, Down to paradise. Tradução Ooh, ooh, ooh, por quê? Ooh, ooh, ooh, isso é droga, Ooh, ooh, ooh, por quê? Ooh, ooh, ooh. Te amo como nunca amei ninguém, Mantenha-me queimando como um retorno vermelho. Quero você como eu nunca quis ninguém, Você dá-me rápido como livre e divertido. Toda vez que estou com você, Sinto como se estivesse no verão, Eu não sei por quê. Talvez porque você é tão legal, E mantê-lo para baixo sobre o real, Como o açúcar, o açúcar, voar. Oh, você é um doce, uma cana-de-açúcar, Faça-me sentir viva outra vez. Eu estou indo para baixo, para baixo, Te levar para o paraíso. (Quebrar você como uma garota má). A, amor, te faço como Olhos de baunilha, (suba), (E deixar você louco). Tiro, quente, me dê o que você tem, Você pode montar o meu hot rod supersônico. Indo para baixo, para baixo, levá-lo Para baixo para o paraíso. Quero você como eu nunca quis ninguém, Tem um rosto como Deus e um corpo como John. Te beijo como nunca beijei ninguém, Acho que você vai mantê-lo realmente difícil como oh meu Deus. Toda vez que estou com você, Eu posso dizer que é para sempre, Eu não sei como. E mesmo se não for, Você sabe que eu pudesse parar, Você faz meu coração vai bater. Caindo como chuva torrencial, Faça-me sentir vivo outra vez. Eu estou indo para baixo, para baixo, Te levar para o paraíso. (Quebrar você como uma garota má). Eu estou indo para baixo, para baixo, Te levar para o paraíso. (Quebrar você como uma garota má). . La, amor, te faça como a Olhos de baunilha, (suba), (E fazer você louco). (Tiro, tiro, tiro, tiro), Tiro, quente, me dê o que você tem, Você pode montar o meu hot rod supersônico. Indo para baixo, para baixo, levá-lo Para baixo para o paraíso. Como você gosta disso, querido? (Abaixo, abaixo, leve-o), (Down para o paraíso). (Abaixo, abaixo, leve-o), (Down para o paraíso). (Abaixo, abaixo, leve-o), (Para baixo para o paraíso). Ooh, ooh, ooh, droga! Ooh, ooh, ooh, está doente! Ooh, ooh, ooh, droga! Ooh, ooh, ooh, está doente! (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh). Tiro, quente, me dê o que você tem, Você pode montar o meu hot rod supersônico. Eu estou indo para baixo, para baixo, Te levar para o paraíso. (Quebrar você como uma garota má). La, amor, te faça como a Olhos de baunilha, (suba) (E fazer você louco). Tiro, quente, me dê o que você tem, Você pode montar minha parcela quente supersônico. Indo para baixo, para baixo, levá-lo Para baixo para o paraíso. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções Inéditas